


Not Perfect

by LetoaSai



Series: StrifeHart Fluff [9]
Category: Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Apologies, Arguing, Called a babysitter, Fighting, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 08:31:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18117113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetoaSai/pseuds/LetoaSai
Summary: Leon and Cloud had a beautiful marriage and incredible kids, but even they could have their spats. Disagreeing happened, but even that was okay as long as they knew how to make up.





	Not Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any Final Fantasy.

Being self proclaimed soulmates didn’t always mean they got along one hundred percent of the time. It didn’t mean there weren’t arguments or moments where they wanted to beat the shit out of the other. They weren't perfect. 

Cloud and Leon were often of the same page and could damn near read the others mind, but even they had their bad days. They had their brooding and mood swings and it could lead to particularly vicious words between them. 

Neither were good with sharing their feelings or talking things out. Speaking in general wasn’t their forte, and that could mean making up was just as painful as arguing. They really only had one rule to their cut throat fighting and that was it never being done in front of their children. They would walk away from each other in an angry tirade before ever opening their mouths to fight in front of their boys. They wanted their kids to always have a loving environment and feel like they could come to either parent for anything. Maintaining that meant making sure they never saw their fathers verbally threatening each other or nearly coming to blows. 

When Leon had left that morning, he’d been furious and knew he needed air before he truly said something he regretted. The kids were whining as children often did and Cloud had gotten on his last nerve for the fortieth time that day. His headache had evolved into a migraine and that was on top off dealing with work being a pain. His student aid had dropped out without notice right in the middle of finals and he was left with the unexpected workload to his already overworked schedule. His colleagues were being pests and his sister kept calling to see when his next trip back home would be. Dozens of little things suddenly felt like huge problems and his lack of sleep over the last week hadn’t helped him in the slightest.

The lack of sex, well, that went without saying. The pair had never considered themselves sex crazed but damn if children didn’t really put a damper on things. It wasn’t like they did it on purpose, but even they needed their husbands attention from time to time.

Hours passed, and now all of those issues were weighed down by the heavy sense of guilt he felt by leaving with hardly a word, letting Cloud deal with their kids for the day. It had only pissed him off more at first, but no matter how annoying he’d been, things weren’t actually Cloud’s fault. 

They’d fought before, and would no doubt fight again but this time had to be fixed first. Leon headed home after hours alone to clear his mind, but instead of peace he only felt exhaustion and regret. Fighting with Cloud always left him with regrets. 

He got home and noticed the silence immediately. It gave the house and eerie feeling that didn’t belong and made him feel worse. He’d caused it this time by acting like a child. 

Leon rifled through the liquor cabinet and poured a drink that was probably too big for one person so early in the evening and went on his search through the house. Cloud’s bike was home but it became obvious pretty quickly that the kids weren’t. The bedrooms were empty, the kitchen didn’t seem to have been used and the TV was off. 

It would have been the easiest thing in the world to avoid this talk, but he wanted it fixed before they went to bed. He and Cloud weren’t the type to banish the other to the couch but fights could sure make a bed cold. He wanted to feel warmth again. 

In only a few minutes he found his husband sitting on the top step of the back porch. The yard was little but pretty with its flowers and tree. The toys scattered about added to it’s charm but the lack of children made it oddly somber. Cloud stared out into space, not acknowledging him with so much as a glance when he heard the back door open and shut. 

Leon sat on the porch behind him, taking a sip from his glass before setting it down beside them where Cloud could grab it should he want to. The silence stretched on, but it wasn’t one of their usual comfortable silences. This one was loud and rang with the harsh words both had whispered in the privacy of their own bedroom hours prior. 

Their fights were rare, but when they did it could be brutal. 

Leon leaned forward, resting his head against Cloud back and nearly sagged in relief a moment later when he wasn’t shaken off. Nothing was worse then the fights where Cloud wouldn’t allow the slightest contact afterwards. Cloud letting him touch him was a start. They didn’t speak, and Leon didn’t move for several minutes. When he did, it was to curl up close to Cloud’s back. His face pressed against the back of Cloud’s neck and an arm carefully wrapped around his waist. 

When Cloud allowed it without a fight, Leon heaved a sigh. 

Cloud reached for the glass, taking two sips before setting it down again. The silence stretched on, but they both spoke a fluent nonverbal language, even the uncomfortable ones. The touching was positive enough.

It took nearly twenty minutes for Leon to be clinging fully to Cloud’s back and all the while Cloud remained still, staring out into the yard without ever acknowledging his husband. 

Finally Leon moved enough to tip his head back and press a light kiss behind Cloud’s ear. “I’m sorry.” 

“Mm…” Cloud grunted, egging him on to continue. 

“I was a jackass,” Leon muttered, his grip around Cloud tightening slightly. “I’m tired and angry, but that wasn’t your fault. I said shit i didn’t mean. Made you say shit you didn’t mean.” He buried his face against Cloud’s neck. “I’m sorry Rain Cloud.” 

Cloud didn’t turn, but he did reach out to tangle his fingers together with Leon’s against his stomach. “You think i don’t know when you need sleep? When you’re stressed?” 

“I’m sure you do…” 

“You’re an asshole.” 

“I know.” 

“You were supposed to take the kids to lunch today.” 

Leon winced, feeling that swirling guilt again. “I know. I’ll make it up to them.” He hesitated. “Where are they?” 

“Pop and Vincent took them. I wasn’t good company.” Cloud muttered. “They didn’t ask questions. Just came and got them.” 

“I’m sorry.” Leon repeated softly, deciding to take a risk and see how far he could push things. With his free hand he dug his thumb into the base of Cloud’s spine and listened to his husbands surprised groan. He was always in knots and Leon used the circular motion as an attempt to get Cloud to relax against him. 

“You should be.” Cloud said after a moment, reaching for the glass again to sip from. Instead of setting it down he held it over his shoulder for Leon to do the same without having to use either of his hands. 

Leon licked the liquor from his lips and continued, kneading his fingers into Cloud’s back. “I hate fighting with you.” 

“I don’t exactly like it either.” 

“Forgive me?” 

“Thinking about it.” 

Leon smiled faintly, pulling his other hand from Cloud’s light grasp to put both hands to work on his back. “I’m sorry. It’s not like you’re any less stressed.” 

“It’s why it’s so easy for us to snap at the same time.” Cloud muttered, easily arching into his touch. 

“We’re going to need to learn to take turns. We were better at it before the kids. Carrying the others weight.” 

“Need me to carry your weight, Leon?” 

Leon jerked back, his preferred name on Cloud’s lips was just wrong. For all his eye rolling and gripping over the years, Cloud was the only one that could get away with saying his name right. As far as Cloud was concerned, he didn’t know anyone named Leon. 

“I just need you,” Leon muttered. 

Cloud finally turned and searched Leon’s face for everything he wasn’t saying. “I would. I would carry your burdens but you have to share them with me before they turn you into a bastard who says shit he might not always be able to take back.” 

Leon nodded once, feeling the sting Cloud had intended. 

“But i also said things,” Cloud muttered, cupping Leon’s face. “It pisses me off when you act like i don’t know you. 

Leon tipped his head forward and brushed a kiss against Cloud’s mouth. “I’m sorry.” 

“I’m sorry too,” Cloud muttered, pushing closer into Leon’s space to find his mouth again. It was a rough needy kiss they hadn’t gotten to share in a while. With the kids always watching they often kept things brief but quick was the last thing they wanted. Not after the stress of arguing. Not after going without for so many weeks.

Leon slid both hands into Cloud’s hair and both men nearly purred when their tongues began their dance. They could manage swift encounters but it had been such a long time since they’d had hot, drawn out sex. The days where they could make such things a weekend affair were long gone. 

They never regretted their decisions to become parents, but some things had been hard to sacrifice. 

With his hands occupied he was left surprised when Cloud’s attention went to his belt. He had his pants pulled opened and his hands on his cock before Leon could get his thoughts together. Not that he needed his thoughts together for this particular ride. It was Cloud’s turn now.

“Cloud!” Leon’s head tipped back, his body shivering already. 

“Here’s an idea…” Cloud muttered, voice low and rough. “Next time you start acting like a little bitch i’ll just shove you over and suck your cock until you feel better.”

Leon groaned, the sound growing louder when Cloud’s words went from concept to practice. “Fuck! We’re outside!” It was lewd, and exactly the kind of thing that would have done while dating, consequences be damned. 

Cloud hummed his acknowledgement, swallowing Leon down further. Leon could feel a very faint attempt of his asshole husband trying to smile but the sucking took precedence and every tug dragged out more noises he couldn’t suppress. 

He was usually the one torturing Cloud with pleasure. It was one of his favorite things but it made it easy to forget at times just how talented Cloud’s mouth was. That toe curling bliss always left him wanting more.

“Cloud! Damn it…” Leon’s hips rocked and his grip on Cloud’s hair tightened. His breath was shaking still but he nearly choked when Cloud’s fingers curled around his balls. The over stimulation along with the always heady sight of blond hair between his legs had his orgasm taking him by surprise. If that wasn’t enough to have him nearly shouting then feeling Cloud swallowing him down was. “Fuck you… You fucking gorgeous prick.” He panted, feeling distinctly lightheaded.

“Now Squall, your mouth is what got us into this mess.” Cloud muttered after pulling away, his own mouth looking thoroughly used. He paused to grab the liquor glass and take a long gulp and ignored Leon’s pout. 

They passed the drink back and forth awhile until it was empty, both of them touching the other as if just getting permission to do so for the first time. 

“We’ve given the neighbors enough of a show.” Leon grumbled, going red. 

“No one can see past the fence. Don’t be bashful.” Cloud smiled a little, shoving back into Leon’s personal space. He traced his fingers against Leon’s lips, and pressed his own just under Leon’s ear. “Now since i don’t expect children for another few hours, how would you like to go inside and fuck me?” 

“Now you’re just being impatient,” Leon chuckled, feeling the earlier tension between them fade away. Apologies had been made and accepted and they were free to return back to normal. “We aren’t eighteen.” 

“You’re barely thirty, don’t cry like you’re old.” Cloud brushed his fingers against Leon’s limp cock lightly, the slow movement already creating shivers. “Fuck me?” 

Leon growled, that distinctive noise that had always attracted one to the other when they’d first met. His grip returned to Cloud’s hair, pulling a gasp from the blond seconds before he was kissed. It took little more for the tides to turn and Cloud to become the more pliant of the two. The bruising kiss left him dizzy and all the easier for Leon to manhandle them both to their feet and back inside. 

For all their kinks, sex outside really wasn’t one of them. Their kids played out there… Them not being home was irrelevant. 

Cloud was pushed up against the wall almost immediately, a moan tearing from his lips as his hands found Leon’s hips to steady himself. The fact that Leon had never righted his own pants drew a breathy whine from Cloud. 

“I’m sorry i’ve neglected you.” Leon rumbled against his mouth, one hand palming him through his jeans. “Not just today either.” 

Cloud shifted and panted. “We’re adults. We’re busy. Just touch now.” 

Leon had him moaning like a horny teenager in nothing flat, the two of them leaning against walls and furniture as they made their way through the house and to their bedroom. It was thrilling to not worry about leaving the door open. To make all the noise they wanted. 

Leon had always thought Cloud made a pretty sight when he was able to be loud. 

“Weren’t you…” Cloud rasped, trying and failing to catch his breath. Leon was everywhere at once. Removing their clothes while keeping Cloud’s mouth mostly occupied. “The one worried about getting it up again so fast?” 

“You seem to be losing track of time. Took at least twenty minutes to get here from the porch.” Leon chuckled, moving Cloud to his knees once the bed was beneath him and lusting after the sight as if it were new. 

He knew Cloud’s body well and better still, knew how to drive him absolutely insane. He kissed and nipped at his spine all the while his lube slickened fingers stretched him wide. The tightness only reminded him how long it had been, but it was something like riding a bike. Cloud grunted and hissed and his back arched every time Leon touched the right spot. 

When his cock replaced his fingers Cloud’s noises grew, his head rolling back and forth helplessly. 

One of Leon’s hand rested on Cloud’s hip while the other stroked his thigh. Fingers teased from the outer side to the inner, occasionally caressing Cloud’s erection. 

“Squall!” His voice broke. He moved along to Leon’s rhythm and felt his arms shaking to hold himself up. 

“Cloud,” Leon responded, biting his lip to stifle his own noises. He wanted to hear Cloud, not himself. “So fucking tight. I don’t know what i’d do without you…” 

“Be less sentimental?” Cloud wheezed, shouting when the sass got him a hard thrust. Not entirely unplanned. He gripped the sheets and forced himself to stay upright. He wanted to enjoy this for as long as possible, even if he could already feel that delicious knot forming in his stomach. 

Leon’s hands moved, touching and teasing and keeping Cloud constantly alert. He didn’t bother looking over his shoulder to watch his husbands movements. It was more fun to be surprised. Leon reaching around to tug at a nipple had his breath hitching but it was the fingers stroking his navel that had him shaking. The area had always been sensitive and Leon knew it. 

When they’d first met Cloud was touch starved and every brush of contact left is skin jumping and his body arching away shyly. Seven years into their relationship hadn’t changed that much. His face flared red and no matter which way he tried to move, Leon was touching him. 

“Most people find it fun when their partners are ticklish.” Leon said, leaning closer to speak against Cloud’s shoulder. “This is better.” 

“Y..you bas..tard.” Cloud stuttered, crying out seconds later when Leon’s hips snapped against his again. Anything that left him vulnerable turned Leon on, anything he got to see that others didn’t. “Squall!” 

The light touches left him as lightheaded as the cock filling him. His body was tense, sweaty and on the verge of swaying forward. The soft kissed pressed to the back of his neck was too much. 

“There’s my Rain Cloud.” Leon purred, stroking him faster as he came. 

“Gaia shut up,” Cloud groaned, body trembling. He was trying and failing to catch his breath but waves of pleasure continued to brush up against him. “Don’t make that sound dirty.” 

Leon laughed openly, rocking into Cloud faster. “Too late. Oh, fuck babe.” 

Cloud stretched forward, still panting and feeling like jelly. He rested on his arms, clenching around Leon until he felt his pending orgasm. 

Leon hissed, draping his body over Cloud’s and shaking until he was spent. “Fuck…” 

“We did. Really well too.” Cloud muttered, oddly content to have Leon on top of him. 

“Mhm,” Leon hummed, pressing a kiss to Cloud’s sweat soaked hair. They clung to each other, letting this new silence wrap around them one so much better than before that wasn't filled with tension. “I love you.” 

“Love you,” Cloud echoed. “And because i love you, i have an idea?” 

Leon snorted and waited for Cloud to continued. 

“The next time you start acting like a prick-or to be fair- the next time i do, we find that alone time. We have a lot of people willing to watch the cubs for the day. It’s time we take advantage of that.” 

“Anything that saves us from arguing. It’s better when we’re on the same vibes.” 

“Much.” Cloud agreed. “Now get off me.” 

“Mm, no.”

Cloud huffed, lips curling into a smile. “Off.” 

“No.” 

“Squall, you’re heavy.” 

“And you’re warm.” Leon mumbled, burying his face against Cloud’s neck. “And maybe i missed you.” 

“You were only gone like six hours.” Cloud chuckled, rolling over to force Leon to lay beside him. “Though had you reached ten you would not have been forgiven so easily.” 

Leon sighed, dragging Cloud closer to tuck his head under his chin. “Noted.” 

“You also would have had to bring more than a glass of bourbon.” Cloud said, eyes closed as he felt the familiar sensation of Leon’s breath against his face. 

“You might be my favorite brat.” Leon said, fingers sliding through blond locks. “Shower?” 

“In a minute,” Cloud smiled, in no hurry to get up despite the results of sex lingering. “We have time…”

**Author's Note:**

> Woo! Strifehart Friday


End file.
